Count On Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *B-Day Present For Kiwi-Song By Default* Not only did Shay need John, John needed her. He needed her like man needed oxygen to live. She brightened up his day, like sunshine. For Shay, John was the reason she got back up everytime life knocked her down.


_**So, on Monday it'll be my e-sista's b-day! And i won't be on Monday, so i want to post it now when i know i have time! so..Kiwi, i hope you enjoy this!! **_

**_since i don't seem to have a working Shanny Muse at the moment, this oneshot is JoMo/Shay! Which is what i always seem to end up writing for Kiwi..anywhoo_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! I feel like i really went into Kiwi-mode with this oneshot and started writing like her, which is awesome, cuz she's great! check her out por favor! _**

**_No more poll, so no need to vote! Oh--I own NOTHING! I do not own Shay, i do not own this song, and i do not own Default, or JoMo, or anything that has to do with the WWE, got it? _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**__**Count On Me**_

**_By Default_**

* * *

_**For Kiwi- Happy Birthday E-Sista!**_**_John Morrison/OC[Shay Hart]- Unlikely Attractions_**

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

Unbeknownst to Shay, John watched her from across the room as she sat with Jay, Adam and Chris, three of the only men that she really trusted. Catering was empty except for the four Canadians and John himself. But for the moment, he just felt like watching her, instead of approaching her.

From where he was standing, he had a side angle of her. Her beautiful blond hair tumbled over her shoulders, wearing it the way he liked. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she laughed at something Jay said. John say Adam touch Shay's arm and motion towards John, and she finally noticed the man's presence.

She smiled at him, lighting up his world instantaneously. He felt his heart stutter in it's usual strong pattern of beating. She did that to him, without even trying. She made him feel like an insecure teenager asking out the hottest girl in school.

But she wasn't treated like the hottest girl in school— not like she should be at least. No one, except for the people closest to her, treated her like the beautiful person she was. That was partly because she didn't let her personality shine through, she didn't let you in until she knew you, and even when she did, it was a slow process. John would know.

But another reason no one treated her as if she was a normal human being just like everyone else was because they didn't understand her. They didn't see her like John did, they didn't understand what a gorgeous personality she had, how smart she was, how she made people fall in love with her without even trying. She just batted her long eyelashes absently and she sent John on a trip, no one else talked to her long enough to feel that. No one 'talked' to her, they spoke to her.

When one thought about the life Shay has lived, when they knew the truth, they saw she had been put through loads of heart-shattering events. Events that most people wouldn't have lived on after, events that would cause people to break down and spiral into an oblivion of darkness. Shay didn't, she turned in on herself, hiding her beauty and personality. She let it show in small portions in amazing moments that caused John to stop and stare in awe.

Shay had been thrown around, literally and metaphorically speaking. Dave had abused her, hurt her beyond belief and expectation, put her in the hospital. Nick had held up her life, putting himself before her, keeping her chance to live her life locked away and he held the key between his teeth tauntingly. Teasing her into daring to try and take it, and when she tried, he sunk his teeth into her self-confidence.

But now, she had a beacon in her dark harbor; John. He was there to save her, he was her reason to start believing in love again. He was her proof that a gentleman still existed in the world, a gentleman that would never even think of hurting, would never leave her. A man she could count on, a reason to look forward to the next day even after things have been horrible.

__

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone

Shay stood up, hugging each of her blond friends, her smile still intact. She could smile now without having to force it. She didn't have to put up an act that would been seen through as if it were a plane of glass. She didn't need to fake the joy she felt everyday. It was real. Pure, innocent, and real.

In the months before she met John, getting up had been hard, living through the reminiscent pain— even harder. Now, she knew life would be tough, but she pulled through it, after every verbal slap to the face given to her by her father, Nattie, any of her other coworkers, she got back up on her feet and finally faced them. She let go of her frustrations and emotions and really let everyone know. It may not have changed much, but it set her free from her anger and despair.

Now she didn't have to dwell on her problems alone. She didn't have to dwell at all. She had someone to lean on, who would listen, who would help her forget all the bad. John erased every waking thought from her mind, just by touching her. The gentlest most subtle of brushing fingertips send a shock wave coursing through her body that swiped her brain, leaving it completely blank except for one thought; John.

He was the rock and safe haven in her life, he was the one thing she could depend and lean upon. She knew he would her until she was perfectly healed without pressing tender subjects that would reopen those newly healed wounds. He wouldn't pry open her personal scars. He waited for her to be ready to show them.

But he would always be there when she fell apart, when everything rushed back to her and just became too much. He would be there for her to cry, he would hold her in his arms where she could hide from the world. He wouldn't question her, he wouldn't tell her she was too much drama, and he truly cared. She could count on him to carry her until she felt whole again, until she had hope in the world again. John brought that hope back by just being there.

__

_  
I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

Shay finally reached John, as if she had been walking in slow motion. As usual routine, his arms opened for her and she walked into them, wrapping her own arms around his. She pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent as he set his lips on her forehead.

John remembered the days he spent trying to win over Shay's trust and heart. He used to wonder why no one was jumping at the chance to be with her. He saw it-how wonderful and incredible she was-but everyone else seemed blind or immune to it. They conjured up bad things about her that weren't really there.

He remembered wishing he could be the one to pull her through her darkness after he found out what Dave and Nick had done to her, he wanted to be the saving ray of light that fell upon her, waking up her dreary world. He wanted to be the one to be there to pick her up whenever she fell. He'd reach out his hand and help her to her feet.

__

_  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on  
_

He found himself doing that now, but didn't take her love for granted. He saw it as a gift, a gift that Shay rarely gave away. She kept her heart under wraps and didn't reveal it to anyone for fear of them breaking it mercilessly and shunning the love she put out.

He took Shay's hand in his and led her away from catering. As they walked, they stayed silent, understanding the heavenly silence. There was always someone talking ever minute of the day. And now that they had a shared quiet, it was a beautiful moment that neither of them wanted to ruin.

Neither of them found it awkward that there was nothing said between there. There didn't need to always be sound, they could convey things to each other without words. There was that level of profound understanding between them. They could decipher each others emotions without hints or wordy clues or excuses. They knew it, they felt it.

Their bond had been forged, knitted together at the seems of their ripped hearts. They felt that with each other, they had what they needed to carry on with life. John made Shay forget all of her hopeless yesterdays. He made her look forward and live for today. She felt bad for leaning on him so much, but truth be told, he wanted her to keep counting on him. He didn't want her to run to anyone else with her problems, not while he was there.

__

_  
You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on  
_

"John?" the silence was finally broken, but not shattered. His brown eyes glanced down at her, dancing with his happiness that she was there with him. She had caught him in his thoughts of her, but she always did, because he was always thinking of her.

"Yeah Sunshine?" he responded, using his nickname he had given her recently. It just seemed to match her, she brightened his day, like the sun's rays lit up the sky and parted the clouds.

She smiled, her own eyes shining as their fingers intertwined between them as they continued ambling along at a slow pace. "You know that you can count on me, just like I count on you, right?" she said, looking up at him inquisitively. Wondering if he saw himself as the sole rock in the relationship, when in all actuality she was there if he ever needed to break down and loose control of his emotions.

__

_  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

His lips curled up in a smile. The thought of him leaning on her when he dreaded the world would end because of his never-ending problems amused him. But, if he ever needed the moment of weakness, he would allow himself to lean on Shay.

"Shay, I count on you to love me. That's all I need." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her and stopping their footsteps. He brought his face down to hers, kissing her lovingly, with that underlying passion that she felt coursing through her own veins.

She counted on him to love her too.

__

_  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone **  
**_


End file.
